


a million dreams (are keeping me awake)

by SilverUtahraptor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fourth Shinobi War, Gen, Hokage Uchiha Kagami, M/M, Multi, Naruto Founders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Team Tobirama, Threesome - F/M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives, tags and ships vary per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverUtahraptor/pseuds/SilverUtahraptor
Summary: A drabble series with the Naruto Founders.[Pairings and tags may vary per chapter. Chapter titles tell you what to expect. I'm currently staying in actual drabble format, so 100 words or multiples thereof.]
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Hikaku & Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 58
Kudos: 107





	1. Soulmate AU, Uchiha brothers side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Technically a Soulmate AU)

“ _Absolutely NOT_ ,” says Madara with about the same level of horror as Izuna had just minutes ago, except that his voice is already way past safe indoor volume.

“That bad, huh.” It’s just their luck that both their soulmarks are on their respective backs. (Which is quite the good excuse to avoid having to look at the name of your soulmate yourself, as that would require early morning gymnastics and a mirror.)

“ _Worse_ ,” Madara snarls, prompting Izuna to raise a questioning eyebrow. He can’t imagine _anyone_ worse than the name plastered across his brother’s back.

“… It’s bad luck to kill your soulmate yourself,” his Niisan starts haltingly, “but if you don’t _know_ who your soulmate is… and then your brother kills them, um, _accidentally_ … this wouldn’t be quite as bad, right?”

Madara stares at him with a stubborn twist to his mouth.

Izuna finally coughs. “Yeah, I don’t think this is going to work.” He’s many things, but a match for Madara’s soulmate he really isn’t.

And now he can practically _see_ his brother’s brain working it out, face eventually settling on resigned determination. “... Well, at least that means he’s probably going to forgive me for killing Tobirama.”

Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I like the soulmates trope but I like Uchiha Brothers Shenanigans even more :D


	2. Family Dinner, happy Gen AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff and found family feels)

“Our brothers are getting along _so well_!” Hashirama wails.

Behind him, it’s becoming abundantly clear that trying to drown a master suiton user in a pond is not the smartest decision.

Hikaku tilts his head and meets Mito’s eyes. Her lips are twitching suspiciously as they hold each other’s gaze, waiting for-

“HASHIRAMA!”

“MADARAAAA!”

Ah. There it is.

He holds her gaze a moment longer. But when Madara imitates his brother’s earlier stunt in leaping across the table to tackle a Senju he drops his face down on his arms, shoulders shaking helplessly. Mito’s pealing laughter joins him.

_This family_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Fire, this is for you and also your fault. _Obviously_. ❤️


	3. Madara dies AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a chapter where _Major Character Death_ is mentioned.)

Izuna carried his brother back to the Uchiha Clan Compound on a slightly overcast day without any rain. It was that detail that later stuck in his mind - a perfect day for a fight against the Senju.

And at some point between leaving that days’ battlefield and arriving at the Compound, Uchiha Madara died.

(Izuna knew exactly when his brother died, because Madara tightened his grip on Izuna‘s shoulder and said „Izuna, I love you-“ and Izuna ran and ran and ran but he had never been able to outrun death on the battlefield and he wasn’t able to now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I made myself sad with this so I thought I'd share.)


	4. HashiIzuMito, undercover threesome AU

Izuna blinks. And blinks again.

The headboard of the bed broke at some point during the last hours, but it definitely didn’t have any branches or leaves or _flowers_ before.

Concerned that he’s seeing things - maybe that was one orgasm too many, he can’t remember the last thirty minutes all that much - he raises his head from the broad chest he was resting it on to look around the room.

The room that suddenly resembles nothing so much as one of those miniature botanic gardens in the capital.

He reaches out to poke the red haired beauty (who somehow still looks unfairly put together compared to the state he’s in himself) and waits for her to blink her eyes open before meeting her gaze. “Do you...,” his voice is raspy, and he swallows before he tries again. “... Do you also see _a lot of plants_?!” 

He’s not being hysterical. He’s _not._

The well-muscled arm around Izuna’s shoulders tightens a bit while the woman looks around the room with a double take or two. “... Huh.”

And then they both turn to stare at the sheepish face of the man they’re currently both using as a pillow, the man who must be _Senju Hashirama_ even if face and hair don’t quite match at the moment.

Izuna drops his face back to the man’s- to _Hashirama_ ’s chest. “Ugh.”

A large hand starts to gently comb through his hair. “I’m sorry?” Hashirama offers with a cheerful voice that’s very far from remorseful.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Izuna repeats emphatically, and then tries not to sigh as fingers scratch his neck _just so_.

“I entirely agree with that sentiment,” the Uzumaki woman chimes in, amusement in her voice. Then she reaches out to run a slender hand along Izuna’s back, tracing shivers up and down his spine.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and then Izuna never went on undercover missions ever again. ~~because honestly what could compare to THIS threesome~~  
>  A triple drabble (300 words) for a threesome :D


	5. Team Tobirama AU, Canon Divergence

“I’ll do it!” A voice rang out across the clearing.

Everyone turned to look at Shimura Danzo.

“I will be the decoy, Hokage-sama,” the young man repeated.

Tobirama stared at the stubborn cast to his mouth and the proud flicker in his eyes. He knew Danzo well enough that there would be no persuading his student otherwise now. “... thank you, Danzo.”

And then the rest of Team Tobirama left, Hiruzen with a lingering backwards glance.

(Most of Konoha remembered Danzo’s name, and when Uchiha Kagami became the Sandaime Hokage he even commissioned a statue in his honour. A small one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This is totally Lycan’s fault, who basically dared me to write “ _Team Tobirama but when they come up with the decoy plan, Danzo is like "I'll do it" and Tobirama is like "wow ok great thnx 😃"_ ” and then I wrote this. ❤️


	6. TobiIzu AU “cemetery + pet names”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt generator: Cemetery + Angst + Rivalmance + Terms of endearment  
> (In other words, peak TobiIzu)

“... where are we? Scratch that- what _is_ this? Why am I _here_?” Izuna pauses for a moment, realising the utter wrongness of his current circumstances. “... Why am I _alive_ , you bastard?! Why aren’t you trying to kill me _again?!_ ”

Tobirama stares at him, unimpressed with his arms crossed. His face is doing the weird thing where he clearly wants to roll his eyes but is keeping it in. Then he sighs. “At Konoha Cemetery; an attempt to improve Uchiha-Senju relations; the cemetery was a good place to do this; you’re alive because I used several months’ worth of stored chakra and a few bodies to make you so.” He narrows his eyes at the other man. “And killing you _now_ would make all my hard work useless, _darling._ ”

Izuna blinks. There are several things in the Senju’s answers he wants to question, but- He blinks again and glances at their surroundings before looking back at Tobirama. Then he points an accusing hand at him. “What was _that_?!” 

The bastard only raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean, sweetheart?”

Izuna twitches. “You just did it again!” He does _not_ wince at the volume of his own voice. “The- the endearment!” 

Tobirama tilts his head. “Ah, that.” He lifts one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. “I had to ask for quite a lot of information about you for this to work, so there were- well, some people came to the wrong conclusions.” Then he smirks. “Apparently there was some... precedent on your side that led to your Clan easily believing that story? _Honey.”_

Izuna is _not_ furiously blushing all of a sudden.

Just like Tobirama is _not_ eyeing his face with a certain amount of interest.

“It seemed as good a cover story as any for this,” Tobirama adds, using a sweeping hand gesture to indicate himself, Izuna and their surroundings. “Rather romantic, the Uchiha like that, don’t they?” 

Izuna tries to glare, but the Senju has a point. His Clan would be _all over_ a tale of someone raising their loved one from the dead. Most of them wouldn’t even mind the fact that Tobirama had also been the one who killed him in the first place.

Well, Izuna can work with this. In fact- “My _dearest darling Tobirama_ ,” he starts in his most honeyed voice and enjoys the way the smirk on his rival’s face gives way to sudden wariness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... the "angst" part is the questions at the beginning XD  
> This kept running away with me so it’s a quadruple drabble this time.


	7. Fourth War AU

“Let me get this straight. Tobirama, you started the Chunin Exams, in which children fight each other – occasionally to the death – for promotions?”

“… Yes, Anija, but it’s Genin and it was meant to promote intervillage uni-“

“And you, Hiruzen, let a _five-year-old_ graduate from the Academy to go fight in your war?”

“… Shodaime-sama, I did, but Kakashi-kun was an exception and we were in a tight spot, it was-”

“And _you_ , Yondaime, continued to send children under ten into war and then sealed the _Kyuubi_ into your _day-old newborn son?_ ”

“It was the _only choice_ I had, for the sake of Konoha-”

Hashirama closed his eyes for a moment, letting whatever else everyone was trying to say fade into the background.

Then he opened his eyes again and met the gaze of the Uchiha boy who looked so much like Izuna that Hashirama knew they _must_ be related. Maybe he could ask, later.

The God of Shinobi smiled. It was a smile men had feared once upon a time.

His brother and Hiruzen drew in a sharp breath.

“You’re right, Sasuke-kun... as is Madara.”

This time, there were no regrets when Hashirama called upon the full power of his Mokuton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and then everyone dies and HashiMada live happily ever after :D


	8. Haircut AU

Across the battlefield, Madara goes pale and very still. “... _Oh no._ ” His sharingan tells him exactly what just happened, even across the distance.

“What’s wrong?! Did something- oh, it was just a close miss! Haha, I’m relieved, you were so serious all of a sudden-”

“You don’t _understand,_ Hashirama,” Madara whispers. “The last time something happened to Izuna’s hair he _burned down half the compound_.” He swallows. “He was _five_.” Then he looks back to the dramatic scene in the distance. “And your brother just _cut off his ponytail._ ”

* * *

“... _Run_ , and you _might_ live a few seconds longer.”

Tobirama runs.


	9. Pacific Rim AU (Madara & Izuna)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something a bit different. A Pacific Rim AU, 900 words!  
> Warnings: ... prepare tissues?

“As a pilot we are evacuating you right along with the General-”

“Then where is my brother?!” Madara snarled at the people half carrying, half towing him towards the base’s small airfield. Fuck his damn broken leg and fuck the fucking kaiju that had sent Scarlet Blade to the repair dock and him to the sickbay and fuck the fucking _new_ kaiju advancing straight towards the base and _where the fuck was Izuna_.

A roar shook the air. Everyone, no matter how panicked or collected, _stopped_ for a moment. You never quite got used to a kaiju’s roar, even in a Jaeger, and especially not when it was that close and you _weren’t_ in a Jaeger.

Then almost like an answer, the base’s evacuation sirens changed to the much more familiar deployment blaring.

Madara whipped his head around. There shouldn't be anyone _to_ deploy. The new kaiju - Category 4 with some _really_ weird readings, codenamed _Hiraishin_ \- had ripped straight through Ruby Strike almost an hour ago (Madara forced himself not to think about Hikaku and Naori because that _hurt_ ) and there wasn’t any other Jaeger on the base except Scarlet Blade being repaired right now - they would have to abandon her here and hope the kaiju wasn’t interested - so… what was going on-

The General, walking just a bit ahead of them, tightened his grip around the walkie-talkie in his hand and half turned around. He almost dared to look apologetic. “I gave permission just a few minutes ago-”

… _No_.

No!

“-no one will make it off the base otherwise. The kaiju is too close already, we need whatever time we can get to evacuate personnel and vital supplies.”

The base’s loudspeaker system crackled, signalling a broadcast.

Izuna’s voice started echoing throughout the base.

“Hello everyone, this is Scarlet Two checking in!” He sounded cheerful, but Madara _knew_ that was his brother’s ‘I’m stressed and not trying to show it’ cheer. “On today’s menu: you all get your asses safely out of here while I kick some kaiju ass, for once without my big brother stealing all the glory! Stay safe, everyone!”

The broadcast cut off.

Around them, clapping erupted - what a futile gesture, it wasn’t like Izuna would be able to hear them. 

Madara threw himself at the General instead. He was vaguely aware he was screaming while doing his best to punch that man’s face in, and he also painfully jostled his leg cast, but all he could hear is Izuna’s voice ringing through his head, already strained because you didn’t just _do_ single piloting, the neural load would be painfully much almost immediately, and _that was his little brother all alone in their Jaeger against a Jaeger-killing kaiju_. “Get me back there! He can’t pilot Scarlet alone! Just-” he hissed at the General even if two aides finally pulled him off the other man.

“Your leg is broken, Madara. You can’t even get into the cockpit, much less pilot Scarlet Blade properly.”

The General stared him down for almost a minute while Madara struggled against the men still holding him. Then he pressed a button on his radio. “Ranger Scarlet Two. You have your mission. Good luck, and thank you. I believe your brother wants to talk to you.”

“Izuna,” Madara said immediately, grabbing the device, “Izuna, get back here, get out of there, you can’t-”

“Niisan,” Izuna said through the radio and Madara fell silent. He could _hear_ his little brother grit his teeth. “Me and our Scarlet Lady will make sure that all of you live. That _you_ live.” There was a pause with nothing but the pinging of various notifications from the Jaeger‘s cockpit. Then Izuna laughed. “I was always a problematic pilot. Only ever drift-compatible with a single other person. You however-” Izuna stopped himself for a bit, “-you were compatible with other people too. Get back on your feet and then find another copilot, Niisan. They won’t be as awesome as me, of course, but maybe you’ll find someone close. You… deserve it.”

Madara closed his eyes against the tears forming there. “Izuna. _Please_. I can’t- I promised to protect you-”

“... Let me do the protection for once, Niisan.” Izuna sounded choked up himself, and he shouldn’t be because that made piloting harder, but that didn’t matter because-

Because Madara’s little brother wasn’t going to make it out of this alive.

“I love you, Izuna. Please-”

“I love you too, Niis-”

The radio cut off.

In the distance, the telltale sounds of machine and monster clashing began.

( _From deployment to the moment the technicians lost all signals from the Jaeger Scarlet Blade, Uchiha Izuna spent 16 minutes and 48 seconds piloting her solo while fighting the Cat 4 kaiju codenamed Hiraishin. During that record breaking time, the Uchiha Base was successfully evacuated at no further loss of life and with several valuable resources salvaged. Neither the Scarlet Blade nor the body of her pilot have been recovered. The exact circumstances of their final fight remain uncertain, but it is believed that Hiraishin dragged the Jaeger into the depths of the Pacific after being fatally wounded, as that particular kaiju hasn’t been sighted since. In the direct aftermath of the Uchiha Base Attack resulting in the loss of two Jaegers and three pilots, there have been significant efforts towards centralising the Jaeger Initiatives worldwide and dissolving smaller bases in favour of larger Shatterdomes.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I love Pacific Rim :D  
>  ~~the General might or might not have been Tajima~~


End file.
